Operatives
Operatives are a sub-type of the Specialist class. They were the first Specialists to be introduced to Combat Arms, who were then followed by the Assassins. Overview Operatives are free to use any type of weapon, along with unique Specialist Items and Abilities that only they can use. Any type of Gear, however, is completely off-limits. Therefore, no item can be worn in the Head Gear, Face Gear, Backpack, and Vest slots. While normally limited to just one Specialist Slot for an item of their choosing, Operatives can purchase a Specialist 2 Slot License and temporarily add an extra slot for an additional item. Alternatively, they can purchase a Specialist Backpack License to use an extra normal item, instead. List of Known Operatives There are currently six known Operatives in the game. *Viper *Scorpion *Hawk *Raven *Captain Souza *Lynx Tactical Advantages All Operatives have some type Tactical Advantages also known as stats. ' 1. Viper:' *Medium Vest protection *+30% sprint stamina *Medium Vest speed ' 2. Scorpion:' *Heavy Vest protection (+15% protection) *+40% headshot protection *-6% speed ' 3. Hawk': *Balanced Vest protection (+10% protection) *+40% headshot protection *-3% speed ' 4. Raven:' *Light Vest protection (-10% damage protection) *+6% speed *+30% sprint stamina ' 5. Captain Souza:' *Tactical Vest protection (-5% damage protection) *+3% speed *+30 sprint stamina ' 6. Lynx:' *Ultralight Vest protection (-15% damage protection) *+9% speed *+30% sprint stamina Operative Items The current list of Specialist Items (available for Operative use) include: Weapons *Medkit *Stamina Kit *First Aid Kit *Flamethrower *M32 Grenade Launcher *M32 Incendiary Bomb *M32 Stun Grenade *M134 Minigun *Claymore *M93 Hornet *Auto-Turret *Caltrops *Satellite Scanner *Airstrike Designator - LGB *Airstrike Designator - Napalm *Remote Grenade Abilities *Warlord *Eagle Eye *War Cry Other items *Specialist 2 Slot License *Specialist Backpack License Classic Operatives Classic Operatives comprise of the original Operatives before they were nerfed in the Best of the Best Update. There are five known Classic Operatives: Classic Viper, Classic Scorpion, Classic Hawk, Classic Raven, and Classic Captain Souza. During the Changing of the Guard Sale, the Classic Operatives put on sale for a permanent duration one last time, before they were removed from the game. They have not been released since. Trivia *With the exception of Captain Souza, each Specialist has a codename and is named after some predatory animal. *Therefore, Souza is the only Operative without a codename, and the only one that cannot (ordinarily) be purchased in Combat Arms NA. *Codename: Lynx is the only Operative to not have a 'Classic' variation. *Operatives can be purchased with GP, starting at the rank of Staff Sergeant I after the New Blood update. *As with each Mercenary, the Operatives each have their own customized weapon. *As of the March 2013 Patch, Nexon released a game option named "Duty Roster" which prevents Specialists from coming into the game (This option does not work in Quarantine Regen). Media Codename Viper.jpg|Classic Viper Img main codename scorpion.jpg|Classic Scorpion Main codename hawk.jpg|Classic Hawk Main codename raven.jpg|Classic Raven Brazil Special 01.png|Classic Captain Souza Codename Lynx Fire Impression.png|Codename: Lynx Battle Master4.png|Duty Roster OZktthI.png|Raven Pbx9Xw0.png|Viper New scorpion image.png|Scorpion New souza image.png|Captain Souza hawk.PNG|Hawk See Also *Assassins *Specialists *Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Specialist